


Purple and Green Books (Karlnap)

by ReyCantSleep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Karl Jacobs, Checks in on each other, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, They never see each other, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyCantSleep/pseuds/ReyCantSleep
Summary: Sapnap and Karl rarely get to do, stuff, with each other. So one-day Sapnap stops by Karls library and they do stuff on his desk.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	Purple and Green Books (Karlnap)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! I have never written smut before so this is my first time! I tried my best and hope it's ok! I do wanna say my grammar and punctuation are not the best so sorry about that and hope you enjoy it. (:

Purple and Green Books

During the day Sapnap was always out on some kind of adventure. Just the other day he went out to find a woodland mansion with some friends. While he is out Karl would go on his own adventures, though most of the time he just stayed around close to where everyone had their homes. He would rummage around and see what there was to entertain himself. Karl never went with Sapnap on his journeys because they were always too much for him, he didn’t want to be a drag on the way. Plus seeing Sapnap fighting things in his path like nothing made Karl feel, something.

Today Karl just sat in his library reading, waiting for Sapnap to get back. 

“Hey,” a voice said while coming around the bookshelf “How has your day been?” Karl looked up from his book to see Sapnap walking towards him, all beat up and lean. Karl slipped his bookmark in between the pages of the book and set it on the shelf.

“My day has been boring, hopefully, you had an exciting day,” Karl sat on the front edge of his desk, legs crossed, and back straightened. Sapnap sat down on a box that was set next to the wall of books.

“It was kind of bland, we couldn’t find anything we wanted to sadly,” There had been a lot of competition sparking around lately. Sapnap and George made a bet with Dream and Bad over who can get more resources for an upcoming event. “I did find a lake, it seemed like it would be fun to swim in” Sapnap mentioned while looking up at Karl. 

“A lake?” Karl asked, “Where I thought all of the lakes and ponds and stuff had been filled or covered?” 

“We traveled pretty far, I would love to go there with you at some point” Sapnap smirked “I would love to see you get all wet” Sapnap then laughed.

“God you’re gross” Karl teased Sapnap, “Gotta be so straightforward with it too” Though better get the point right across than just confuse him.

“Sorry, sorry” Sapnap snickers “Yeah probably could have worded it less, out there” He ran one hand through his black hair to get it out of his eyes. “But I mean, how would you word it?”   
“Ummm well, I probably would have said it more like,” Karl adjusted himself on the desk, uncrossing his legs and looking at Sapnap. “I would love for us to go swimming and just get drenched in our own clothes” Sapnap busted out laughing.

“I don’t think that is much better than what I said” Sapnap continued to chuckle “Plus, why would we be wearing our clothes if we are swimming” Sapnap had a tear roll down his face from laughing so much, Karl just felt awkward.

“I don’t know! I guess it did not make much sense. It's just the first thing I thought of” Making flirtations statements was never Karl’s strongest suit. “It would probably make more sense with swimsuits or uhh”

“Or we could wear nothing” Sapnap smirked “You know we could just go skinny dipping.” Karls quickly covered his now blushing face from just that suggestion. “Wouldn’t you like that idea Karl?” Sapnap asked, lowering out his voice. The questions made Karl’s head race, the two rarely got to do anything like that, together. Every time Karl had an image of Sapnap in his head of him doing unholy actions he would just hide somewhere and take care of himself. Sapnap would do that same, he would imagine Karl saying his name or listen to an audio recording Karl sent one time and just get off to that. 

“I-I mean we could do that” Karl rapidly said just picturing the sense in his head with blood rushing to his blushing face and some other places. Sapnap could notice from Karl’s body language that he had been away for too long, and Karl knew it too.

“Karl, baby, anything you wanna do?” Sapnap stood up from his box and walked over to Karl whose face was red.

“I could think of a few things,” Karl said with his eyes now locked on Sapnaps. “What were you thinking about doing?” Karl said while slightly opening his legs allowing there to be room for Sapnap to get closer.

“Well,” Sapnap placed one hand on Karl’s thigh and his other on Karl’s waist. “I was thinking of making this library a little less clean,” Karls looked up at Sapnap’s dark blue eyes. He could get lost in them for ages and never want to leave.

“B-but do we want to in the library?” Karl stammered, he was not sure if it would be best here because of the little comfort.

“I’m fine with doing it right here on the desk babe, where we know no one will disturb” Sapnap ran his hand down Karl’s side down to his upper thigh with his thumb resting next to Karl’s crotch through his pants. Karl let out a small sound of starting pleasure, as though he has not been touched by his lover in ages.

“Ok” Karl giggled, sliding one of his hands further back on the desk to keep his balance. Sapnap took his hand that started on his thigh and held on to Karl’s face with it. He moved in closer to start off with a small kiss, which then leads to a rougher biting and deeper session. Sapnap moves in closer to have himself pushing against Karl’s inner thighs starting to feel the brown-haired boy get harder. Karl took a sharp breath, feeling his partner. Karl grabbed Sapnap’s arm tightly. Sapnap lowered his head a little bit, biting and leaving marks on Karl’s pail neck.

“Have you missed me while I was out?” Sapnap whispered in Karl’s ear deepening his voice while sliding his hand into Karl’s pants.

“Oh~” Karl gasped. “Y-yeah, I-I did” Karl stammered.

“How much did you miss me?” Sapnap took out Karl’s erection. The boy on the desk was grasping at Sapnaps arms, trying to keep himself together.

“I-I missed y-you a lot” Karl breathed out. Sapnap started to rub the slit of Karl’s excitement, getting him more ready for what’s to come, collecting what’s there for lube. 

“You missed me a lot? What did you do while I was away,” Sapnap started to gently graze the sides of Karl’s length causing him to get giggly and grasp on to Sapnap tighter. 

“Mmhmm~” Karl let out, “I thought about you! I thought about you while you were gone!” He rapidly said. Sapnap stopped and stood there for a moment, thinking, pondering. He moved back a small bit. He spun Karl to the side, having one of his legs more on the desk and the other slightly off allowing him to get a better hold.

“How can I grab you face on?” Sapnap said, picking up where he left off, using a small amount of pre-cum as lube. He started to rub his hand up and down starting off at a slow pace. Karl stuck his face into Sapnaps neck, grabbing onto him already a little shaky.

“Did you think about me when you were gone?” Karl asked with his voice muffled, and higher pitched.

“I did,” Sapnap said seductively, “I thought about all the wonderful things you have moaned to me in the past” Sapnap had his left arm around Karl keeping him close and his right hand jacking him off. “You feeling ok,” Sapnap smirked, slightly picking up the pace.

“I’m-” Karl cut himself off breathing heavily. “I feel good,” Karl grabbed onto Sapnaps arm tightly while breathing more heavily.

“You feel good?” Sapnap asked, picking up the pace once more.

“Y-Yeah,” Karls said with his face still buried in Sapnap’s neck, biting him once and a while to make sure he leaves a mark. 

“Are you feeling really good?” Sapnap whispered in Karl’s ear even though no one could hear them. He could tell Karl was close to finishing already.

“Yes! Yes!” Karl moaned out, “Yes I feel really really good!” his sentences became giddier and he could not keep himself together as well. He ran his hand up under Sapnap’s black and white hoodie, leaving light scratch marks, waiting to just release it all.

Sapnap already knew Karl was about to cum. Whenever he started to scratch normally meant he could not keep it together much longer. “Just let it all out~” Sapnap whispered in Karl’s ear. Just like that Karl had, he went limp against Sapnap catching his breath from the short period of time it took for Karl to get it out of his system. All over the desk and all in Sapnap’s hand was just the white liquids that came from Karl’s body that seemed to have been bottling up from lack of enjoyment with his lover. “You enjoy that?” Sapnap asked while hugging Karl with his left arm.

“Y-Yeah,” Karl breathed out, “That didn’t take long for me” Karl let out another sigh of relief while hugging Sapnap.

“Yeah, it didn’t, for you,” Sapnap looked at Karl with a sly smile.

“Oh, that’s right! Uuuh what would you like me to do?” This always happened, the two rarely got to do this kind of stuff together but when they did Karl always finished first and Sapnap ether got some weak blow job because Karl had no energy, or Karl talked him through it. He would whisper sexy things in his ear so Sapnap can jack it out himself. Not this time though.

“Get off the desk, and turn around” Sapnap ordered Karl, giving him room to hop off the desk. “I want to try something new”

“What are you thinking?” Karl asked. But he could already tell what the answer was going to be, and he seemed into it.

“Sweety,” Sapnap smiled, “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow” Karl turned around grabbing onto the front of the desk.

“Oh god,” Karl gulped, slipping his pants down slightly to allow room for Sapnap.   
“Don’t worry babe, if I go too rough just tell me” Sapnap took out his erection, obviously already hard and ready. Sapnap grabbed onto Karl’s hips, getting him into position. He slipped himself in, slowly, Karl let out a small moan. 

Sapnap liked that. He continued to move inside of Karl, holding onto him so he did not slip. The desk was still covered in cum from before, causing Karls grip on it to be loose and less stable. Karl continued to make noises that sounded like music to Sapnap’s ears, he went harder with his thrust. Karl whined at the feeling, but he did not want to stop it. Sapnap grabbed the desk Karl was holding onto with one hand and pulled it in closer. The brown-haired boy still seemed slightly wobbly from before and Sapnap knew he needed him to be more stable.

“Hang on babe,” Sapnap picked up his pace and deepened how far he went into his boyfriend. Karl threw his head back at the feeling, gripping the desk harder. Sapnap grabbed the back of his head holding his hair and lowered his upper body onto the table. Karl moved one hand from the front of the desk, where they were, then grabbed onto the back of the desk, up by where his head now was. 

“AH! Harder!” Karl yelled, Sapnap thought he was going hard enough, but he was fine with amping it up. He took himself out for a second and then plunged himself fully back in, shoving Karl harder against the desk. He gripped onto Karl’s hips tighter and continued to ram himself in striking his sweet spot.

“God!” Sapnap panted, “I fucking missed this!” He felt close, it had been a few minutes since Karl came first, and now Sapnap could feel himself about to as well. Karl’s chest was sliding back and forth on the desk, his purple and green hoodie now covered in his own liquid from before. The brown-haired boy moaned louder and louder with almost every second Sapnap moved in him.

“Brace yourself, I’m about to let it run all inside you,” Sanap said seductively, quickly moving his hips. Just like with Karl, Sapnap came. Pulling himself out, white substances, dripping from his tip and out of Karl, both panting at the event. Karl slid off the desk onto the floor, and Sapnap tucked himself away while sitting back down on his box from when he first got there.

“Well,” Sapnap started, “Now how do you feel?” The two looked at one another, Sapnap seemed just tired while Karl looked exhausted. Karl tried to sit up but his arms were too weak from everything. Sapnap chuckled at him, getting up and sitting next to the boy.

“Come here,” He scooped up Karl who was completely done for the night. He sat him down on his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You wanna go home?” Sapnap asked while holding onto Karl. The weak lover nodded, holding onto Sapnap.

“I don’t think I have the energy for that,” Karl looked at Sapnap with puppy dog eyes.

“Ok fine, lazy ass” Sapnap jokes, “Want me to carry you?” Karl smiled. He did not even have to say anything just that smile meant Yes, carry me home “Ok, fine” Sapnap said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk home was awkward, Karl is pretty light and Sapnap is definitely strong, but if anyone saw them out and about at 1 am covered in mysterious white stains that would seem a little, sus.


End file.
